onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pamu Pamu no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Gladius }} The Pamu Pamu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to cause their own body or any inorganic object they touch to rupture and explode, turning them into a 人間|Panku Ningen}}. It was eaten by Gladius. Etymology *''Pamu Pamu'' comes from Pum or Pan Pan, a Japanese onomatopoeia for bursting. *In the Viz manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Pop-Pop Fruit, a reference on how this power causes targets to pop. Strength and Weaknesses The main strength of this power is that it allows the user to cause anything inorganic they touch to swell up, which will then rupture and explode violently. The user can also apply it to themselves. The user remains unharmed from the explosion. The user can rupture themselves but cannot rupture any organic material and living materials, unless they have been converted into toys, which turns their bodies into inorganic material. Also, any swellings created by this technique will detonate only as long as the user remains conscious; should the user lose consciousness before the swelling ruptures, it would go back down to normal levels. Finally, the inflating and rupturing can be stopped if the user lets go of the target, allowing the object to deflate itself. Other than that, this fruit possesses the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Gladius uses this ability for combat. He can cause his own arms to swell up and explode while grabbing onto his opponents, causing explosive damage, or grab onto an object and cause it to work as a grenade by launching shrapnel with the explosion injuring his opponents. If a person is changed into a toy then it is considered an inorganic object, enabling Gladius to make them swell up and explode with his ability, thus killing them. Attacks * : Gladius swells up his helmet and causes it to explode which causes the shards from the explosion to hit the target. This was first seen used against Monkey D. Luffy and Viola when they were running away from Gladius. In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Helmet Pop. * : Gladius implants his powers within a surface, creating swelling points. These swelling points will explode if they are touched. This was first used to arm walls of Dressrosa palace's plateau, to which Chinjao fell victim to when he attempted to climb it. In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Mine Pop. * |Panku Bāra|literally meaning "Rupture Bullet"}}: Gladius implants his powers on bullets, causing them to swell up and float, similar to balloons. Those inflated bullets will then detonate on contact. Gladius can also use this technique in order to gain altitude, by jumping from bullet to bullet. It was first used against Nico Robin, Bartolomeo, and Rebecca when they were floating above the 3rd level of the new royal plateau. Bala is Spanish, Catalan, and Filipino for "bullet". In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Pop Baller. * フェス|Panku Rokku Fesu}}: Gladius inflates the ground around him and then blows it up, causing massive destruction to his surroundings. First used against Cavendish, who managed to escape the attack thanks to Bartolomeo's ability. In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Pop Rock Fest. * パンク|Kataparuto Panku|literally meaning "Stone Throwing Punc"}}: Using the firing mechanism installed on his arms, Gladius fires several inflating bullets at the enemy. First used against Monkey D. Luffy, but Bartolomeo jumped in front of the bullets and took the damage instead. It was later named after he used it against Nico Robin, but Bartolomeo was able to stop it with his barrier. In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Catapult Pop. * : Gladius inflates his wrist devices to swell up and explode. It was first seen against the dwarves of Tontatta but named against Cavendish, but Bartolomeo intervened. * : Gladius inflates his hair, transforming each strand into sharp needles, which he then fires at his opponents, made more dangerous by the paralyzing agent they are coated in. First used against Bartolomeo, who tried to stop Gladius from destroying the rock wall Robin and Cavendish were on. In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Pop Hair. * |Fasshon Panku|literally meaning "Fullbody Rupture"}}: Gladius swells up himself, turning himself into a gigantic balloon-like appearance. If he is attacked in any way while in this form, his body will cause a massive explosion, which will also fire off all of his hair needles in all directions. The aftereffects is that all of his hair will be gone leaving behind a buzz cut. This was first seen in an attempt to attack Bartolomeo and Robin at the same time. In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Fashion Pop. * スーパーアリーナ|Panku Rokku Sūpā Arīna}}: A stronger version of Punc Rock Fest, Gladius causes an area to swell up to great proportions before detonating it. This was first seen in an attempt to attack Robin, but she evaded it thanks to Hakuba's speed. In the Viz manga and Funimation subs this is called Pop Rock Super Arena. Trivia *This ability is very similar to the Bomu Bomu no Mi, and the non-canon Basu Basu no Mi, as they all involve explosions. The main difference is that while Mr.5 is able to turn himself or any part of him into a bomb, Gladius can cause himself or inorganic objects to swell up and rupture explosively. *The attack names for this fruit containing the term is a play on words; meaning both Punc (the Japanese word for "blowout" as in "tire blowout", short for "puncture") and "Punk". It also makes reference to Steampunk, on which Gladius' attire is based. *In one SBS, Oda was asked if Gladius's penis can explode. Oda simply replied, "It does. That's terrifying!!!" References Site Navigation fr:Pamu Pamu no Mi it:Bang Bang id:Pamu Pamu no Mi ca:Pamu Pamu no Mi Category:Paramecia